


Bunk Mates

by Anonymous



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a fill for the RotE kink meme.The premise is simple: "And they were bunk mates! Jek and Amber are having sex and Althea walks in and joins."""I can explain," said the beadmaker turned ship's carpenter."What is there to explain?" Althea said, hoping she looked stronger than she felt. "You are together and that is none of my business. The captain, however, said he didn't want this to happen amongst the crew."Jek gave a snort of dismay. "I am sure he just meant US not getting involved with the MEN."Amber smirked "And we are not men.""That is how you start a lesbian threesome.Thanks to the person that was my beta reader for making this look much better than it was initially.
Relationships: Amber/Jek/Althea Vestrit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Bunk Mates

Althea finished her stroll around the decks of the Paragon. She had done all her tasks of the day and managed to get some free time to herself. She tried to look for Amber, but the former beadmaker was nowhere to be found. That was how she decided to take a nap in their shared cabin, until her duties as the second mate would call her back to work.

The moment she put her hand on the doorknob there was a creaking sound. She didn’t think much of it. Paragon was an old ship, after all. Perhaps, there were some wood planks that needed fixing despite all the work they had put into repairing the ship. She sighed and tried to look for the loose plank as she opened the door. She couldn’t find anything abnormal and closed the door behind herself absentmindedly. As soon as she raised her head, Althea stumbled upon a bare ass in one of the bunks, turned in her direction. Jek was completely naked and all she could see was golden legs wrapped around her waist. With an open mouth, Althea observed Jek intently kissing her friend’s neck and noticed Amber’s eyes on her as she breathed heavily. Amber, as far as Althea could see, was wearing a shirt that was too loose for her, possibly Jek’s, and the sailor’s hand was hidden between her legs. Completely entranced, Althea watched Amber’s body contort as she let out a gasp. The golden eyes still looking at her. Always on her.

Althea felt her cheeks burn and came to herself. The words of her niece rang in her head and she could almost see the brat’s malicious smile. So, the rumours were true. Quickly, she turned to open the door, but a firm hand grabbed hers.

“Interrupting and leaving isn’t very nice,” She heard Jek’s voice behind her.

Althea snapped her eyes back to the doornob and did her best to keep them there, but all of a sudden, the sailor’s hand was upon hers in a strong grasp. Jek was dangerously close and Althea could feel the heat emanating from her body. Althea's heart beat as rapidly as if she had just faced a storm on board the Reaper. She gathered her strength, breathed in, and turned to see the blonde sailor’s carnivorous smile.

Behind her, Amber was getting up from the bunk bed with slow determined steps. The shirt almost reached her knees and yet, it revealedmuch more of her skin than Althea had ever seen. The bared arms and legs were the color of maple wood and put her in mind of her lost ship, Vivacia. She felt her heart leap.

"Stop that, Jek," Amber said quietly.

The Duchies woman moved her hand cautiously away from the door, but Althea knew she wouldn't be able to get out just yet.

"I can explain," said the beadmaker turned ship's carpenter.

"What is there to explain?" Althea said, hoping she looked stronger than she felt. "You are together and that is none of my business. The captain, however, said he didn't want this to happen amongst the crew."

Jek gave a snort of dismay. "I am sure he just meant US not getting involved with the MEN."

Amber smirked "And we are not men."

Althea flushed at the recent memory of Jek on top of her friend.

"As I said, that is none of my business."

"A pity." Jek sighed "I was open to the possibility of you joining us."

Althea’s flesh was burning. She noticed how strangely Amber's golden eyes were observing her, as if looking for something that wasn’t there. Suddenly, an amused smile graced the beadmaker’sfeatures.

"Would you be interested in joining us, Althea?"

The question caught her by surprise and she knew that no matter what she said, it wouldn't sound convincing after that moment's hesitation.

"...No. I mean, I don't think..."

"No?" Amber quirked an eyebrow.

That simple word made Althea fix her eyes on the yellow gaze holding her in place, which was a terrible mistake. She felt an intense curiosity and a tingling sensation down her body.

Amber got closer and shecaught her breath.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Amber said, tucking a curly hair behind Althea’s ear and swifly kissing her mouth. Amber's lips were soft and cold like a gentle breeze near the ocean. Althea parted her lips and put her arms around her friend, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She felt Amber's gloved hand on the side of her neck, moving her thumb near her ear. Her other hand was lost in Althea’s curls, just as her tongue was losing itself inside her mouth. Amber was an excellent kisser. Althea forgot herself and her surroundings in that kiss and whimpered pathetically when Amber moved away from her.

"Doesn't look like a ‘no’ to me" Jek said smugly.

Althea felt her cheeks scalding with embarassment and anger, but the moment she turned to the naked sailor, she couldn’thelp looking her up and down appreciatevely. Jek was attractive and she knew it. Althea had a very strong feeling she also knew how Althea felt about that.

Amber grabbed her hand gently in her laced glove. "Are you coming?" She said with a small smile, body turned in the direction of the bunk she and Jek had just shared.

"Yes," Althea let out in an almost inaudible sound. It was all she could manage.

She felt as if she was in a dream, guided by a goddess of the sun who laid her down on a hard surface, but slid up beside her to compensate for it with her softness. Jek followed swiftly and Althea was suddenly between the two of them in the small bunk bed. They were like the sun and the moon, the warmth of Jek’s naked body on one side and the coldness of Amber’s arm and legs on the other embraced her as if she were a summer sky. The bunk bed was so small that both Jek and Amber had one leg on top of hers and she could feel their thighs and each curve of their bodies against her.

Amber caressed her hair as she untied her sailor shirt, revealing the wooden egg she had givenher on the first visit to the shop.

“What’s that?” Jek said.  
"You kept it!" Amber exclaimed in surprise.

“Of course. I... I like it.”

Amber smiled and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids. Althea could feel her long pale lashes on her cheek as she moved to whisper in her ear, “It can stay.”  
Then, she slid a gloved hand through the opening of her shirt to massage her chest. Althea let out a surprised sound of pleasure as the laced glove played around her nipples. Jek kissed her neck slowly and then moved to her jawline, her cheek and finally her lips. Jek’s lips felt different than Amber's, but she was an equally good kisser. Her clever tongue and warm lips quickly found the best way to please her.

Amber pulled her shirt up and Althea positioned herself to help her friend get rid of the bothersome piece of clothing. Both Jek and Amber attacked her neck with kisses as their hands caressed her chest, they slid down her body and their tongues circled and flicked her nipples. Althea stood motionlessly, looking at the blonde women exploring her body with careful precision and she felt her breath getting heavier. The warmth of Jek’s hand grabbed her waist as she ran her tongue down her body and around her navel, where the small pierced skull winked at her. Jek bit it and pulled at it carefully making Althea’s body curve towards her, begging for more. Amber ungloved one of her hands to slid it down Althea’s body, sending a shiver down her spine.Amber licked her earlobe as her hand played with the small skull in her navel and continued her journey to slid cold fingers inside her pants.Althea shivered with cold and pleasure as the hand teased her, moving slowly around her inner thighs, getting closer and closer but never reaching the place she anxiously waited for.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Jek smiled, noticing Althea looking down and following Amber’s bare arm.

Amber gave a small chuckle and looked into Althea’s eyes. She must have seen a request hidden there because she inclined her head and muttered, “Alright.”

Two cold fingers caressed her before sliding inside. Althea gasped and Jek put a hand inside her shirt to cup one of her breasts as Amber added a third finger. Althea lost herself and couldn’t stop the loud moan coming out of her mouth. She didn’t care how loud it was. Amber did, for in a second her free hand was upon her lips, stopping every sound. Their eyes locked as Althea squeezed Amber’s hand, as it still moved between her legs, and felt Jek’s hand playing with her nipples. It felt so good she never wanted it to end. But, of course it did. Althea’s body leapt as she came and Amber removed her gloved hand from her mouth. Althea was breathing heavily, gasping for air and feeling her sweaty curls cling to her forehead. She had barely recovered when she noticed Amber and Jek smiling at her. Amber was playing with the wooden egg tied to her neck and pulled at it gently before kissing her cheek.

Jek sighed. “And now I am jealous.”

“Oh, my poor Jek.” Amber smiled as she moved on top of Althea to kiss her girlfriend. Althea felt Amber’s chest through the shirt and sensed that she was blushing again. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. What was she thinking? As she kept staring at her friends kissing she could only think that it was hot. Amber slid her ungloved hand between Jek’s legs and Althea could feel the sailor’s body trembling all over. She was tired, but refused to be a mere observer. She lifted her hand and squeezed one of Amber’s boobs. Amber lifted her lips from Jek’s mouth to let out a surprised gasp. In that instant, Jek finished. Althea’s moment of dominance was short-lived.

Amber slid down from the top of Althea’s body to lay beside her.

“What was that?”

“I... just thought it would feel good.”

Amber laughed. “Well, you can keep at it, if you want.” She got closer, giving her the freedom to explore her body. Unfortunately, Althea was really tired and all she could manage was hug Amber close. She let her head rest on her friend’s chest and sleepily made her last request.

“Jek, can you hold me?”

She felt Jek’s protective arm around them and the hard muscular body press against her back. Amber’s golden skin gave the ilusion of warmth, but, as Althea marveled once again,she was actually quite cold. The cold of her body contrasted perfectly with the warmth of Jek's behind her.

As she fell into slumber, Althea had only one last thought. Malta would never hear about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to take out Althea's pants, but I was counseled to leave them on. So, together, Althea and Amber have a complete outfit.  
> I hope you liked the trashiest fic I ever wrote. Somehow, I turned it into a bit of a comedy. Oops!


End file.
